After High School
by IzzatiNoPanda
Summary: Makoto is playing the basketball alone then a man appeared and asked Makoto to play againts him one-on-one. And Makoto realized how much he miss his high school life. ( Slight MakoGou / One-shot ) WARNING: This is a random crossover. REWRITTEN


**Synopsis:** Makoto playing basketball alone and suddenly a man appeared and play with him. And Makoto realized how much he miss his high school life.

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Slight Makoto x Gou

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**After High School**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The sound of a ball hitting on the rough ground are heard through the empty court as a tall man staring at the tall hoop that's three meters tall. The man inhale and then exhale as he began to run towards the ball while dribbling.

As he reached the tall pole, he jumped into the air and push the ball in with ease. He jumped on the ground and wiped off the sweats from his face. A smile appear on his face as he picked up the ball and walked into the court again as he stood farther away from the tall pole. His green eyes eyeing the hoop as he raised the ball with both hand, and shoot.

'_Please enter…'_ He wished to himself as the ball flying towards the hoop, but sadly it rebound and landed on the ground. He sighed in frustration.

'_I wish I can shoot three-point easily…' _He thought to himself as he wiped off the sweat as he pulled back his bangs away from his face.

Tachibana Makoto, who just enroll into a college in Tokyo playing basketball alone at the street court. After he met with Kisumi last year, he began to play basketball again and turn this sport as a hobby of his. He walked towards where the ball stopped and picked it up. He looked down at the ball in his hand then the hoop that just over his head than on the ball again. He raised his arms and shot the ball with ease.

He chased after the ball and suddenly he heard whistle that came outside from the court. Makoto blinked as he turned his head to the right and saw a black haired man with silver blue eyes grinning at him which cause Makoto to blink again.

"Yo! You pretty good!" The man greeted as he entered the court as Makoto chuckled and throw the ball to the man. The man grab the ball with ease and he suddenly he ran pass Makoto which shocked the taller man.

The man shot the ball into the hoop but…

"Oops!" The man scratched his neck as the ball rebound from the hoop. Makoto blinked and he laughed. The man grinned at Makoto and walked towards the olive haired.

"You did that on purpose." Makoto speak and the man widen his eyes in amusement as his grinned never left his face.

"So you noticed huh? I'm Takao Kazunari. And you are?" Takao introduced himself as he offered his hand for a hand-shake. Makoto smile and shook hand with Takao.

"Tachibana Makoto. And it was obvious that you play basketball." Makoto commented and Takao grinned proudly as he hit his chest in proud mannered.

"I'm a basketball player in high-school! And I entered the basketball club in my college!"

"Oh! I 've seen you at the gym few times at college before!" Makoto exclaimed and Takao blinked in surprised at this.

"So you went to XX College too huh? Which club are you in?" Takao asked and Makoto nodded. At this Takao smirked and threw the ball to Makoto as he catch the orange coloured object. And his hand start to dribble the ball as his eyes fixed on Takao.

"Yeah, I took literature. And I'm in the swimming club." Makoto answered as Takao whistled in amusement.

"Swimming club? Wow! So you are a swimmer? Which stroke do you swim?" Takao asked as his eyes start eyeing the ball which in Makoto's hand, a smirked played on his lips. Makoto noticed Takao's action but he stood there as his hands kept dribbling from left to right.

"Backstroke." And with that, Makoto quickly run passed Takao but somehow Takao managed to catch up to him. Makoto's eyes widen at this and Takao snatched the ball from Makoto's hand and start to run towards the other hoop across the court. Makoto frowned and chase after Takao.

Takao smirked to himself and as he shot the ball, Makoto suddenly jumped up and slapped the ball away. Takao gasped at this as Makoto ran towards the ball and he grabbed the ball. Makoto run towards his hoop with the ball in his hand as Takao growled and he chased after Makoto.

Makoto jumped from the ground and dunked the ball which resulted him hanged in the air as he gripping the hoop. Takao eyes widen as Makoto's feet landed on the ground again. Makoto wiped his sweat away from his face then he turned towards Takao and the black head smirked at him.

"Damn you good. But you sucked at three-point huh?" Takao point out and Makoto blinked at the black haired man.

"How did you know? I thought you just arrived here?"

"Nah, I've been watching for a while. And I've been playing basketball since my middle school, so pretty much I known what type of player you are when I first met you." Takao admitted as he picked up the ball.

"How about we play one-on-one? I've been itching to play since this morning." Takao asked and Makoto smiled at this and nodded.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Takao and Makoto huffing as they laying on the ground exhausted. They've been playing for an hour, and they're out of energy. Makoto sat up and looked at the other male, a soft smile on his face.

"I haven't play basketball since middle school." Makoto spoke up and this caught Takao attention. Takao quickly sat up as his eyes widen at Makoto statement.

"S-Since middle school?! No way! Are you sure?!" Takao shouted as Makoto laughed nervously.

"Y-Yeah. When I entered high school, I started the swimming club with my friends and joined the club. Then I meet an old friend of mine and start to play again from last year." Makoto confessed as Takao's eyes sparkling.

"I see I see!"

"But I'm more into swimming anyway." And at this, Takao's shoulder slumped which earned a chuckled from the taller man.

"So, since you're a basketball player, which position are you?" Makoto asked this time and Takao grinned widely.

"Point guard. Because I'm awesome!" Makoto blinked at Takao statement and they both laughed.

As they chatted, they walked towards a bench and sat on it. They talked about basketball and swimming techniques and other various things

"You're from Shutoku High? No wonder I felt like I saw you on a magazine somewhere." Makoto gasped as Takao sheepishly scratch his cheek.

"Haha, well, the star is actually our ace Shin-chan. But we went apart since he wanted to become a doctor." Takao smiled as he remembered his green haired friend. He looked up at the sky and smiled softly. Makoto smiled and he looked up at the sky too.

"Well, we're in the same boat. I have to leave Iwatobi and study here in Tokyo."

"Being an adult sure is hard huh?"

"Yeah…"

They both turn quiet, remembering their high school life that they have walked through. Now both of them are in college, same with their old friends.

"Oi Takao." A voice appeared from behind them and they turned around. Takao grinned as a familiar green haired man standing behind them. Makoto blinked as his green eyes scanning over the taller man.

"Shin-chan! You're late!" Takao shouted happily as he jumped over the bench and put his shoulder around the man's neck, pulling him down as Takao being the shorter one. The green haired man groans and he looked up at Makoto. Makoto nodded as greetings and smile softly.

"Oh hello. You must be Shin-chan that Takao mention before?" Makoto mentioned and the man sighed hearing his nicknamed. He pushed Takao away and earned shouting from Takao.

"I'm Midorima Shintarou. And you are?"

"A-Ahh. I'm sorry Midorima-san. I'm Tachibana Makoto. It's nice to meet you." Makoto smiled and Midorima nodded at him.

"Shin-chan! Do you know how long have I waited for you?!" Takao complained as he earned a glare from Midorima, but Takao being used to it just shook it off. Makoto blinked as Midorima adjusted his spectacles with his wrapped fingers. Makoto noticed Midorima left hand holding an orca plush and Makoto sweat dropped.

"Oi Shin-chan, you still reading Oha-Asa?" Takao rolled his eyes as he noticed the orca plush. Midorima sighed.

"According to Oha-Asa, Cancer lucky item for today is Orca plush, nanodayo." Midorima started and Makoto somehow remembered someone that kinda similar with this man in front of him.

"And you most compatible partner today is Scorpio. I read it this morning." Takao cut Midorima speech with a grin on his face, earning a grunt from the green haired man. Midorima looked away and sighed.

"It's not like I wanted to be here today nanodayo."

"Oh Shin-chan! Stop being a tsundere! You called me this morning 'cause you wanna hang out with me right?" Takao grinned and Midorima sighed. He turned to Makoto and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry if Takao here had disturbed your basketball practice today." Midorima apologized and Makoto blinked in surprised.

"Oi Shin-chan! How did you know we pla- S-Stop pulling me! Shin-chan!" Takao shouted as Midorima dragged Takao by his collar away from Makoto. Makoto chuckled at the sight.

Makoto watched as Takao pinched Midorima's hand and Midorima let Takao go. Takao jogged back towards Makoto and grinned as he stood in front of Makoto.

"Let's exchange number. We can play another game next time!" Takao proposed and Makoto nodded, giving him his email and phone number. Takao smirked and close his cellphone. He turned to Makoto.

"I'll see you at the gym then. You practice there every day right?" Makoto asked and Takao nodded.

"I should visit you at the swimming club too. Anyway, I'll see ya at the college. Shin-chan will yell at me if I took his time longer. It's nice to play one-on-one with you! See ya!" With that, Takao left with his tall friend. Makoto eyes sadden as he looked up at the sky.

He missed his friends. He moved away from Iwatobi so he can continue study here. Seeing Takao with Midorima just now reminded him about his friends back at Iwatobi. Haruka, Nagisa, Rei, Rin and Gou. And of course his beloved loving and warm family.

He felt his stomach growled and he chuckled. Oh how much he misses his mom delicious cooking.

How is Ran and Ren? Is Haruka still jumping into water randomly? How much Rin achieved already? How's Gou doing with her studies? How about Nagisa and Rei?

His train of memories flew through his head. He remembered about his warm family, and when they build the swimming club. How they met Rin again after he came back from Australia. How they met Gou. When they entered various of swimming competitions. He smiled sadly and a light laugh came out from his lips. He wished he never left Iwatobi in first place.

He sighed sadly and picked up the ball and his bag, getting ready to head home.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Makoto inserted his house key into the knob and push it opened.

"I'm ho-"

"Welcome home Makoto!" A shout were heard. His eyes widen in surprised as he saw…

"Haru? Rin? Rei? Nagisa? Even you Gou?!" Makoto eyes widen in disbelief as he saw his small apartment were decorated, and a small cake put on the table in the center of the living room.

"We haven't seen you in a while Mako-chan! So we come alllllllll the way here!" Nagisa shouted happily as the other nodded in agreement. A sob were heard and they all looked at a teary Gou.

"G-Gou-chan?" Makoto asked worriedly as he looked at his girlfriend. She sobbed and hugged him suddenly. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist.

"Makoto, I miss you!" Gou sobbing as she nuzzled her face into his chest. He sighed happily at this while ignoring the shouting Rin in the background being held by Rei and Nagisa.

"Don't touch him Gou! Let him go Gou!" Rin yelling then are muffled as Haruka closed his mouth with a cloth.

After few minutes, they all calmed down and sat around the table. Makoto's eyes soften as his friends talking happily with each other.

"So, do you mind telling me why are you all here?" Makoto asked and Nagisa grinned as he looked around the room then stopped on Makoto.

"Since last week Mako-chan didn't manage to celebrate Haru-chan's birthday with us, we decided to celebrate here with you!" Nagisa chirped happily as he pointed at Haruka. Makoto eyes widen suddenly as Haruka nodded in agreement. Then he felt Gou's small hand hold his larger one.

"It's not the same without you Makoto." Gou smiled and the other nodded. Rin groan in frustration as Rei keep repeating 'Beautiful' under his breath.

They all began to celebrate Haruka's birthday but this time, with Makoto. Makoto felt a tear flowing down his eyes but he wiped it away.

"I miss you guys." He whispered as Gou kissed his cheek.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Makoto covered his friends sleeping body with blankets and put Gou on his bed. He kissed her lips softly and covered her with his blanket.

"Oi Makoto." A harsh whispered were heard and Makoto turned around and saw a piss off Rin. Makoto gulped as he sat beside his girlfriend brother.

"What is it Rin?"

"I'm mad at you. No, I piss off."

A light chuckled came from Makoto and he smiled at Rin.

"It's really obvious. Mind to tell me?" Makoto asked and Rin let out an angry sighed as he looked up at his taller friend.

"My sister cried every night after you left last month Makoto." With this, Makoto's eyes sadden and look at the carpet floored. Rin sighed and hit Makoto's arm which caused the bigger man to wince in pain.

"She'll be fine, but you better finish up your studies and come back idiot. It's not the same without you back at Iwatobi." Rin mumbled as a light tint of red adorned his cheeks as his red eyes averted away from Makoto. Makoto grinned and nodded and Rin grumbles as he looked down while scratched his head.

A silence came between them and then Makoto eyes widen, as he suddenly came up with something.

"Rin."

"Hmmm?"

"How did you guys came into my apartment? I'm pretty sure I locked it."

"…."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Extended Ending:**

"Uwaaah! It's so big!" Takao exclaimed as he look around the swimming pool of their college. Their college had an indoor pool, and it's big enough to fit 100 of members.

As Takao looked at the swimmers, he felt a pat on his shoulder and looked around and saw his new friend.

"Yo Tachibana! I came to see your swim!" Takao beamed happily. Makoto chuckled.

"Well, it's my turned next. I'll better get going now." Makoto left Takao and went to his senior. Takao nodded and went upstairs to the spectator seat and watch the swimmers from above.

"Ummm, this will be interesting." Takao whispered to himself as a smirk appeared on his face.

Makoto put on his swim cap and goggle and step into the water. He held the reel at the platform as his back is facing the water.

"Ready… Set…."

_**PREEETTT! **_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**This is the rewritten version after Free! Eternal Summer episode 8 were out. **

**A/N:** Alright! Thank you for reading this~ The idea came out after I found out Takao and Makoto's have the same voice actor, Suzuki Tatsuhisa-san (Tattsun!)

In High Speed! Novel, it is revealed that Makoto can play basketball. So it kinda inspired me to do this fanfic. Hehe~


End file.
